


🚕

by Lin_buku



Category: bnior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin_buku/pseuds/Lin_buku





	🚕

林在范没怎么见过朴珍荣喝醉的样子。也就是JJP第一次得奖的时候，两个人刚刚成年，不懂事的约着一起吃夜市喝啤酒，明知道是苦的还硬撑着喝下去，自豪的拍着胸脯说我成为男人了！结局就是酒量不佳，两人抱作一团蹲在草丛里狂吐不止。

时隔多年，林在范有些感慨。就像那句“我终于成为男人了。”是在昨天说出的一般。

他忽然想起，自己第一次和朴珍荣做爱的时候，好像也说过这句话。

“珍荣啊，过了今晚，我们就是真正的男人了。”

一想到当时朴珍荣潮红的脸颊和享受的表情，一股热流就向小腹涌去。

他硬了。

偏偏这时候怀里的人不老实，对他又蹭又挠的，气氛有些令人把持不住。

“珍荣，别闹了。”

“在范哥？你怎么在我家！”

“这是我家...”

林在范叹了口气，弯下腰为他解开鞋带，然后换上舒适的拖鞋。

“我怎么在你家！”

“你喝醉了，珍荣。”

“喔，我感觉也是，头好晕。”

“把衣服脱了吧。”

“你要干什么！”

朴珍荣下意识紧了紧自己的领子，神色慌张的盯着林在范。

“换身衣服睡觉吧，你想什么呢。”

林在范笑了笑，弹了下他的脑门。

“哦。”

朴珍荣声音闷闷的，盯着林在范转身离去的背影不满的嘟了嘟嘴。

 

“在范哥。”

“嗯？”

“你为什么不和我做。”

“咳...”

两人身上搭着同一张被子，炽热的温度迅速延展开来。

“你是不是不爱我了...”

朴珍荣的声音带着浓重的鼻音，林在范慌了手脚，扳过那人来看，双眼通红着，泪珠是不是往下滚着。

“怎么哭了？”

“我都看见了，你明明都起反应了却不和我做，你肯定不爱我了。”

朴珍荣委屈的掉着眼泪。

林在范有些无奈，笑着说

“明天还要行程，都这么晚了，你真的不睡觉？”

“哦，好吧。”

朴珍荣侧过身子，拽了拽滑落到腰间的被子。

“那你必须爱我一辈子！”

“好好好。”

 

绵长的呼吸声，林在范在即将进入睡眠之际，感觉有什么东西突然压在身上，使他感到气息不畅。

猛的睁开眼，黑暗中自己身上隆起的被子尤为突兀，他掀开看，映入眼帘的是朴珍荣趴在他胸前一边舔弄一边无辜望向它的春景。

“唔...我睡不着。”

林在范反应了三秒钟，胸口酥酥麻麻的感觉还在往下移，他一把拉起朴珍荣拉起来，控制住他的双手。

“你干嘛呢？”

“我睡不着...”

林在范叹了口气。

“乖，明天还要行程，再这么闹下去就睡不了多久了。”

“我不！”

醉酒后的朴珍荣与本人的性格简直是一落千丈。林在范眼睁睁看着朴珍荣褪下自己的裤子，然后搀扶着，慢慢将那根微微挺起的性器吞进他炽热的肉穴里。

“啊...好疼。”

“珍荣啊...”

“你别动！我自己来。”

朴珍荣骨子里就有一股拗劲，此时此刻才算是充分体现出来了。

因为没有润滑的缘故，私处过于干涩以至于刚刚进去一半，疼痛感就扩大到百倍。朴珍荣还在一点一点的往下吞，林在范看他痛苦的表情实在不忍，默默向后撤着身子打算退出，没想到他竟一个腿软坐下全部吃了进去。

“啊...”

“珍荣你...没事吧。”

朴珍荣没有说话，低着头双手撑在林在范肩上微微颤抖着。林在范以为他是疼的发抖，支起他的腰准备将两人下体分离。

“你就这么讨厌我吗...”

朴珍荣双手扣在男人的脖子上，埋在宽肩里微微啜泣。

“怎么又哭了？”

艺人心思本就敏感，再加上朴珍荣平时沉默寡言，尘封在心底的秘密今晚全被抖出来了。

“我们都是男人，哥肯定觉得见不得人吧？这份关系，如果你想分开的话...”

“朴珍荣，你是喝酒喝傻了吗？”

林在范有些恼火，怎么平时乐观的小忙内今晚变得这么消极，怎么劝都止不住。

林在范说罢晃了晃身子，只听朴珍荣惊呼一声，肩上的小脑袋埋得更深了。

“顶到了？”

“嗯...”

朴珍荣诚实的回答。

“舒服吗？”

“......”

“还想要吗？”

朴珍荣红着脸看了他一眼，低着的头微不可见的点了点。

“那你自己动。”

此时林在范如同一只慵懒的猫，依靠在床头，正惬意的欣赏着恋人有些窘迫的神情。

他缓缓动了起来，体内的炽热逐渐在涨大，分泌的肠液伴随着缓慢的摩擦发出暧昧声响。

太慢了。

“好累。”

朴珍荣扭着小腰没一会，就气喘吁吁的停了下来，求助般的望向林在范。

被撩拨的浴火难灭，林在范一个翻身将人压在身下，性器就着连接的动作转动了一周，毫无防备的擦过敏感点刺激着朴珍荣射了出来，乳白色液体喷射在两人腹间，尤为暧昧。

性器被一阵紧缩缴的差点缴械。林在范深吸一口气，朝着凸起的那点开始了猛烈的攻击，腰部快速的挺送着，肉体相碰撞发出的声响越来越大，朴珍荣丝毫不带压抑的喘息呻吟着，红了的眼眶因为得到满足再次落下了眼泪。

“舒服吗？”

“嗯...嗯。”

“那你还说我不爱你吗？”

“不，不说了。”

“现在为什么要哭啊？”

“因...因为太...舒服了。”

“那你记住，只有爱你的人才会把你操哭。”

“嗯...啊...”

林在范顶弄这敏感点，看到朴珍荣红了眼一脸享受的向自己索吻的样子，恨不得将两颗囊袋都喂给他，在他第二次高潮后，林在范在一阵阵内壁嫩肉痉挛中射进了他的深处，因为动作的激烈朴珍荣小腹微微隆起，撤出后轻轻按压，一股股精液顺着嫩肉的褶皱向外涌出，沾湿了大腿内侧。

朴珍荣还躺在床上喘着粗气，眼角的泪水还未拭去，红着眼眶拉过林在范与他交换了一个暧昧的吻。

“我爱你。”

朴珍荣说。

 

END


End file.
